


Boy X Boy smuts (NCT, ATEEZ, SEVENTEEN)

by SubWonWooSimp (ThatMultiFandomSimp)



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, No Jisung or Chenle, Smut, They're still minors in Korea so no, no vomit/scat/piss/non-con, please request things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMultiFandomSimp/pseuds/SubWonWooSimp
Summary: These will be on my tumblr as well: subwonwooagendaFeel free to go request an imagine, smut, or series, i write for a lot more than these three groups on there :)In this book, I will only write for NCT, ATEEZ, and SEVENTEEN. They will all be smuts, mostly fluff and smut seeing as I don't like angst. I will not write scat, puke, piss or non-con, as those make me uncomfortable, please understand. Please request, that's the only way I can get ideas to write chapters. Hope you guys enjoy the book!
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Everyone, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Comments: 30
Kudos: 9





	1. Vernon's Birthday (Hip-Hop Unit Foursome)

Warnings: Minor degrading, Sir kink, Wonwoo gets called Kitten.

It was February 18th and the entirety of Seventeen found themselves sitting in their practice room, celebrating their second youngest, Hansol’s, birthday. After a few hours of joking around and eating some cake, Seungcheol pulled Hansol aside, whispering into his ear that they had a special gift for him while Mingyu and Wonwoo giggled like schoolgirls at the knowing blush that littered Hansol’s cheeks. He gave a nod in understanding and with that, they left it alone for the time being.  
Hansol had no one to blame but himself, not that he wanted to blame anything or anyone for this amazing opportunity. He knew he wasn’t very discreet with his open lust for Wonwoo and he felt the embarrassment of being caught staring many time’s during practice. How could he stop himself? With the way Wonwoo would bite his lip or roll his hips, or the occasional glimpse of his toned stomach when he lifted his arms too high for a move. It usually led to Vernon having to lock himself in the studio’s bathrooms, attempting to relieve his cock of its aching pressure.

Hansol found himself growing more excited as the night drug on, though he knew it was inevitable seeing as Wonwoo made his lap his own personal seat and was determine to make Hansol noticeably hard with the way he would “accidently” move his hips against Hansol’s hardening cock. He was pretty sure the other members knew of the plan, or he was certain they would be teasing Wonwoo for the way he clung to Hansol or for the small kisses he pressed against his neck. Finally, after having to endure another awful attempt at singing him happy birthday, his party was over, and once the cleanup was finished, the other members left their hip-hop unit by themselves inside the practice room. Seungcheol left a small kiss on Hansol’s cheek, instructing him to stay with Wonwoo while Mingyu and him went to get what they needed, being condoms and lube that Jihoon left in his studio.  
“Hyung?” Hansol started to ask Wonwoo, taking note of the small whines and whimpers he let get louder as the night party dragged on, “Are you okay?”  
Wonwoo nodded, moving himself so that he was straddling Hansol, wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck. “Can I show you your gift now?” Wonwoo asked him in a needy voice that had Hansol clenching his fists. When Hansol nodded, Wonwoo moved off of his lap, standing infront of him, not making eye contact. Times like this is when Hansol forgets about the confident rapper that he knows Wonwoo is, only seeing the adorable, glasses-wearing man, who adores oversized sweaters, who was currently unbuttoning his jeans. With a shaky sigh, Hansol relaxed back into the practice room sofa, his eyes dark as they raked over Wonwoo’s body. His eyes widened a bit as he watched Wonwoo tug his jeans and boxers down, revealing his own hard cock. He locked eyes with Hansol for a split second, blushing deeply as he got down onto his knees, turning around so that his back was facing Hansol. With a final brace of confidence, Wonwoo slowly slid down on his hands into an arch, effectively showing off the purple plug that was nestled snug into his ass. He let out a soft giggle as he heard Hansol groan, not knowing that Hansol was pressing his hand against his own hardening member underneath his jeans.  
Hansol jumped slightly as Mingy and Seungcheol returned to the room, Seungcheol chuckling softly at the position Wonwoo was comfortably in as he locked the door, “Are you showing Hansol his gift, Kitten?” Seungcheol asked him, smirking at the small moan Wonwoo let out at the sound of his favorite pet name. Wonwoo nodded his head as Mingyu placed a gentle hand on his cheek, “Are you going to show Hansol how much of a slut you can be?” Mingyu asked as Seungcheol tugged Hansol over to stand with them around the blessing that was Wonwoo’s form. “You keep saying my ‘gift’…Do you mean Wonwoo Hyung?” Hansol asked as Seungcheol wrapped his arms around his stomach, his larger hand slipping into Hansol’s jeans and boxers to wrap his fingers around his cock, chuckling deeply as Hansol moaned out from the friction.

“We know you’ve heard us before, Hansol. Then again, we aren’t exactly quiet when we fuck, but we know you’ve been wanting to lose your virginity so we decided to be good hyungs and help you out. Let you take a turn with our kitten.” Seungcheol said, pressing his lips to the back of Hansol’s neck as the younger bucked his hips up into his hands. “Would you like that?” He asked, hearing Mingyu chuckle at the eager way Hansol nodded. Seungcheol brought Hansol back over to the couch, sitting him down, “Kitten, come here and prep Hansol for your hole.” He ordered. Hansol noticed that they had a dynamic of sorts. Seungcheol was obviously always in charge, easily controlling both Wonwoo and Mingyu. Mingyu was the middle grounds of the three, not controlling enough to dom, but no where near sub level, and then there’s Wonwoo. The man had no dominance bones in his body and he seemed perfectly content with the way Mingyu and Seungcheol manhandled him around. Just the mental image of Wonwoo on his back, tears streaming down his cheeks as his doms thrusted viciously into him was enough to stir Hansol into a fit. He needed to be a part of their dynamic and he needed to feel what it was like to be inside of Wonwoo.  
With a nudge from Mingyu, Wonwoo crawled over to where Hansol sat, sliding himself perfectly between his legs. He reached up and tugged Hansol’s zipper down, pulling both his jeans and boxers down. Wonwoo could feel his hole clench around the plug as he saw Hansol’s cock. It wasn’t as large as Seungcheol’s, but Mingyu and Hansol had similar thickness. Hansol’s cock was perfect to Wonwoo, not to large yet it was pleasantly thick enough to induce pleasure. With no hesitation, Wonwoo leaned forward as he stuck out his tongue, dragging it from the base of Hansol’s cock to his tip before he sucked it into his mouth and down his throat. Hansol was in heaven. He laid his head back and groaned deeply as Wonwoo went to work on his cock. His hand found a home in Wonwoo’s un-styled curly locks, tugging him a bit further down on his cock, letting out moan after moan at the warmth of his wet mouth. As Hansol was using Wonwoo’s mouth, Mingyu slid to his knees behind Wonwoo, running his hands over his sides to rest at his hips. With a from Seungcheol, who had his own hand in his pants, shamelessly jerking his cock, Mingyu slowly pulled the plug from Wonwoo’s hole. Mingyu let out a groan as he slid two fingers into Wonwoo’s hole, his own cock twitching at the need to be engulfed into the tight space. Wonwoo let out a moan against Hansol’s cock, bobbing his head a bit faster as he pushed his hips back against Mingyu’s hand. Because of the plug, Wonwoo knew he didn’t need any prep, Mingyu just had an infatuation with watching his fingers slide in and out of Wonwoo’s hole.  
Seungcheol watched silently for a bit before he pulled his hand out of his jeans, “Kitten, off.” He instructed, cooing at the whine Hansol let slip out of his mouth at the lack of contact on his cock. “Don’t worry, you’ll be inside something better.” He smirked, helping Hansol stand up. Wonwoo instantly moved to lie on his back, biting his lip as he spread his legs. “Please sir… please fuck me.” Wonwoo whined, hole clenching at the primal glint that passed through Hansol’s eyes. “Go on,” Mingyu said, moving to sit next to Seungcheol, “Your kitten asked so nicely, seems only fair to give him what he wants.” With a nod, Hansol got situated on his knees between Wonwoo’s legs. He grabbed his cock, rubbing the tip over his hole as he reached for the lube. He poured a generous amount onto his cock, not wanting to hurt Wonwoo in any way, and after he coated his cock, he slowly slid into Wonwoo. Hansol had to restrain himself majorly. With how warm and tight Wonwoo was, Hansol knew it was probable that he wasn’t going to last long at all, so with that in mind, he held his orgasm back for a while, sliding all the way into his hole. Wonwoo moaned loudly, not caring if anyone heard, as Hansol braced his hands on either side of his head, instantly starting to snap his hips into Wonwoo’s. He knew he could take it, he takes Seungcheol and Mingyu every night, so he was sure his body could handle Hansol’s rough pace. Seungcheol and Mingyu were sat on the couch, their hands toying with each other’s cocks as they kept their eyes locked on the way Hansol fucked Wonwoo. They knew neither of the boys would last more than one round, seeing as Wonwoo had a plug in him all day, and Hansol was ready to burst just from the new sensation.  
“Does he feel good?” Mingyu asked Hansol, smirking as the younger nodded his head, moaning as he sped up. “He’s so fucking tight, I’m sure one cock isn’t enough for the slut.” Hansol chuckled, taking note of the way Wonwoo clenched at the degrading sentence. “Oh, do you like that? You like being our needy slut, don’t you Kitten?” Hansol groaned into Wonwoo’s neck, biting harshly on the skin wanting to leave his mark for everyone to see. Wonwoo nodded his head quickly, “Ah...yes sir, I love it. I’m your slut...” He moaned, eyes closing as he arched into Hansol, “Harder, sir, please!” he whined. Hansol gave him what he wanted, sitting up and placing Wonwoo’s legs on his shoulders, thrusting his hips deeper and harder into him, “Fuck, Hyung… I’m close...” he moaned out to Seungcheol and Mingyu. Seungcheol had his eyes locked on them, his hand currently pumping three fingers into Mingyu’s hole, “Yeah? Go on, baby, cum inside him.” He encouraged, smirking as both Hansol and Wonwoo came. Hansol let out a deep moan, his hips stilling as he came inside Wonwoo’s hole. Wonwoo arched once more, his hand wrapped around his own cock as he let go, cum spilling on his hand and chest. They sat there for a bit, listening to the moans Mingyu gave as he came from Seungcheol’s fingers, until Hansol felt himself soften and pulled out of Wonwoo’s hole. He stood up, reaching for his bag to grab the baby wipes he always kept in there and he gently cleaned Wonwoo and himself off, occasionally kissing whispering praises into Wonwoo’s skin. He couldn’t help but smile at the relaxed, fucked out expression on his face, feeling proud that he was the one to make Wonwoo feel that good.  
They finished cleaning up and helped each other redress themselves before they left the practice room, Wonwoo having to be carried on Mingyu’s back. “Well, Sol, did you have a good birthday?” Wonwoo asked him, smiling as Hansol nodded, “I did, thank you guys for allowing me to do that.” He thanked them, whining as Seungcheol pinched his cheeks, cooing about how cute Hansol was when he was shy and after their teasing, they got into their van with a silent promise to do this again, gladly accepting Hansol into their dynamic.

Word Count: 1972


	2. Seungkwan's Heat (JoshuaXSeungkwan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please Alpha...make the pain go away.." Seungkwan whined, hips rolling up into nothing in search of Joshua's hand. Joshua chuckled, "Be patient, baby, good omegas are patient, aren't they?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @wolfielin72 i really hope you like it!
> 
> ABO AU - Top!Alpha!Joshua X Bottom!Omega!Seungkwan
> 
> Contents: Oral (Seungkwan Recieving), fingering, breeding kink (i cant write ABO without my breeding kink XD), Josh is a whipped man y'all

Requested by: @wolfielin72  
I really hope you like it and i hope it was what you wanted! Enjoy!

Seungkwan knew what he was doing was against the rules on any normal day, but he wasn't having a normal day. He woke up to a deep burn inside of him, alerting him that his heat was here and his body needed to be fucked or he would be in a world of hurt. So that's what lead to what he was doing now. Four in the morning and he was shamelessly grinding against his alpha, Joshua's, leg.

Joshua wasn't stupid. He knew what was happening the moment Seungkwan locked Joshua's leg between his own legs, but he knew that, at the moment, his baby boy just couldn't help himself. On normal days, this would have called for a punishment, but just by hearing Seungkwan's needy whimpers as he tried desperately to rid his body of the painful need was enough to reduce Joshua into a love sick dog. "My poor Prince." He cooed, heart melting as Seungkwan jumped away from him instantly, "It's okay, Prince, I’m not mad at you, you can't help it."

Joshua kept his gentle smile as he moved to hover over his mate, his nose eagerly inhaling the scent of the slick that was pouring from Seungkwan's hole, and he chuckles lowly as Seungkwan instantly wrapped his legs around his waist. Seungkwan let his needy whines grow louder as Joshua leaned down to press soft kisses down his neck, tongue flicking over his mating mark. "Please Alpha...make the pain go away..." Seungkwan whined, hips rolling up into nothing in search of friction. Joshua chuckled, "Be patient, baby, good omegas are patient, aren't they?" He asked, reaching down to tug Seungkwans boxers down his legs, not having to worry about a shirt because Seungkwan took it off before he started his grinding.

He couldn't lie to himself, the sight of his love naked on his back, cock red and angry, bucking up into nothing certainly got his instincts acting up. He could feel his rut screaming at him to bury himself into Seungkwan's leaking hole but he wanted to take his time with his baby, show him how much he loved his omega. Seungkwan's heats last for two weeks, there would be plenty of opportunities to fuck him into the mattress but for now, he would make love to his baby. 

Seungkwan let out a loud moan once Joshua wrapped his hand around his cock, instantly starting to fuck up into his fist. He needed more but he knew that he was in good hands with his alpha, he always was. "That's it, baby, let those pretty noises out for me." Joshua whispered, kissing down to Seungkwan's nipples, latching his lips around his left nub. Seungkwan listened to his words, instantly letting everything go as he arched up into Joshua's hand, unexpectedly cumming into Joshua's hand. Joshua chuckled softly, "Aww, my needy baby, you came so quick." He cooed, kissing down his stomach, "You think you can give me a couple more?” He asked him, smiling as a teary eyed Seungkwan nodded his head. Joshua kissed all the way down Seungkwan’s stomach, stopping just above his cock.

“Please…Don’t tease me…” Seungkwan whined, hips squirming around to gain any kind of touch to his cock. Joshua chuckles and wraps his lips around Seungkwan’s cock, not bothering to scold him for immediately thrusting further into his mouth. Seungkwan was sobbing, hips bucking up further into Joshua’s mouth to relive himself of the overwhelming need to release. Joshua wasn’t new to receiving blowjobs when he met Seungkwan, however, he was new to giving them. Joshua swore to Seungkwan, up and down, that he had never given someone a blowjob before, but Seungkwan never believed him. He decided that Joshua was too skilled with his mouth to be a natural and with the way a simple blowjob had his body writhing in pleasure certainly added to his theories.

As Seungkwan was distracted by the feeling of Joshua’s mouth, Joshua brought his hand up, rubbing the pad of his finger against Seungkwan’s slicked hole. He could feel his own cock twitching in his sweatpants as he pushed two of his fingers into Seungkwan’s hole, groaning in his throat as his needy hole clenched over the welcomed intrusion. Joshua didn’t have the thickest hands but his fingers were certainly long, just enough so that they could subtly brush against Seungkwan’s prostate every thrust and that was enough to edge Seungkwan on enough until he was bucking up, spilling into Joshua’s mouth with a cry.

Joshua pulled off his cock, swallowing what he could of Seungkwan’s release before he went right back to Seungkwans twitching cock, moaning at the yelp Seungkwan gave as his overstimulated cock was encased in warmth once again. Josh was sure the neighbors would be pissed at them with how loud Seungkwan was being, but did he care? Not at all. His baby had the prettiest noises and one of his main rules to Seungkwan was to be as loud as he possibly can.  
Joshua wrapped his arms around Seungkwan’s thighs, sucking a bit faster. He knew that Seungkwans orgasms wouldn’t be spread out with how needy he was. Joshua would be surprised if he lasted longer than 7 minutes each one. He wasn’t complaining, though. He adored the first night of Seungkwans heat, he was always the neediest and so fucked out on the first night even without being touched. They were nights where Joshua could completely wreck him, orgasm after orgasm, tease after tease, he could do it all and it would just be enough to satisfy his need for the night. He paused momentarily as he watched Seungkwan dig his nails into the bed, waiting to see if he would safeword. When he didn’t, Joshua was reassured to continue his attention to Seungkwan’s cock. Seungkwan felt his need diminish for a little while, his breath calming down until he felt it return a little while after he calmed down, burning more than it had the entire night. Seungkwan needed to be filled.

“Alpha…I..I need more…I need your knot..please…” Seungkwan pleaded, needing his alpha inside him. Joshua hummed softly, pulling off of Seungkwans cock. He sat up on his knees, tugging his sweatpants down just enough to pull his cock out, not bothering to take them off the entire way. He leaned back over Seungkwans sweaty body, pressing a deep kiss to his lips, wrapping his hand around his own cock. He aligned himself with Seungkwans hole, their kiss muffling Seungkwans loud moan as he slowly pushed into him, groaning as he was engulfed with warmth. Without moment’s hesitation, Joshua set a deep and quick pace, knowing he could get at least two orgasms from Seungkwan just from fucking into him and he wanted to drag it out as long as he could. 

“Fuck, baby…you feel so good wrapped around my cock.” He moaned out, leaning down to add more marks to the collection on Seungkwan’s neck, hips snapping a bit faster as he tugged on Joshua’s hair. His body felt like it was on steroids with how it still kept needing. He’s had a total of two orgasms so far, and he knew his body could most likely produce a few more before he started to feel the exhaustion. “You’re so big…I need to be filled, Alpha please…breed me..” Seungkwan moaned into Joshua’s ear, biting softly at his earlobe. As Joshua heard those words, it was like a switch was flipped inside of him. His thrusts became animalistic and he growled lowly at the thought of Seungkwan being filled with his pups. “Yeah? You want me to breed you? Fill your tiny body with my pups?” He growled as he sat up, hands gripping Seungkwans hips hard enough to bruise them. Seungkwan let his mouth hang open in a silent scream, nodding his head quickly since he was unable to form words due to the overwhelming pleasure his body was in. His hands were resting against Joshua’s chest, his nails scratching occasionally, providing more motivation for Joshua to thrust harder. 

With another cry, Seungkwan’s cock spilled onto his chest, tears flowing down his cheeks. Joshua chuckled at the sight. He looked like a god, skin coated in a sheen of sweat, eyes spilling tears as he whined for more, not yet rid of the need. “Come on, baby. You can give me one more, can’t you? Give me one more and I’ll breed you, I promise.” Joshua cooed to him, one of his hands wiping away Seungkwan’s tears, leaning down to press a deep kiss to his lips, shivering slightly as Seungkwan’s nails scratched into his back. Seungkwan let his head bury into Joshua’s neck, small whimpers escaping his lips as he felt his stomach quickly tighten into the oh so familiar coil. Seungkwan felt like his senses were on overdrive with the way they picked up on things. The sound of both of their moans, the smell of sweat and sex that lingered in the air, the feeling of Joshua’s back flexing underneath his hands every time he thrusted back into Seungkwan, the sensitive marks that Joshua sucked into Seungkwan’s neck. He sensed it all. His brain was laxed, constantly repeating to him that he’s with his alpha, his alpha is touching him, loving him and his body reacted in ways it never has. Seungkwan was a virgin when he met Joshua, so he never experienced what it was like to be filled by something other than his fingers. That doesn’t mean he hasn’t fooled around; he’s been touched before and his body never gave the reactions it does with Josh. It was like every time Joshua and him had sex, it was like the first time again. His body never grew used to the sex because Joshua never did the same things in a row. He always changed his pace or tone, or he changed the things he did to Seungkwan’s body, wanting to give him every experience and more. It was something new to Seungkwan, and he was obsessed with the feelings it gave him.

Josh could feel himself growing closer, the need to knot his mate growing as well. He controlled himself, holding off his release as he wrapped his hand around Seungkwan’s cock, eyes focusing on the way he arched into his hand, chest heaving with every breath he took. As Joshua whispered words of encouragement and praise into Seungkwan’s ear, the crying man finally gave his last orgasm, clenching around Joshua’s cock as his cock spilled the last of his cum onto both their chests. Joshua leaned into Seungkwan’s neck, biting at their mating mark as he pushed his swollen knot into his hole, cum releasing deep into Seungkwan with a deep growl. 

Both men laid there for a while, their breathless pants being the only sound to fill the air until Joshua’s knot slowly went down, finally being able to pull out of Seungkwan’s hole. Joshua rubbed over Seungkwan’s slightly bloated stomach, smiling at the whine he gave as he pulled out of him. He pressed a kiss to Seungkwan’s head, standing from the bed to go get a warm washcloth from the bathroom. After a minute, he returned with a glass of warm milk and the washcloth, handing the glass to Seungkwan with the instruction to drink as he gently cleaned up their bodies. After they were cleaned up, Joshua laid back down next to him, a fond smile on his face as Seungkwan instantly cuddled close to the familiar scent and warmth of Joshua. With a final ‘You did well’ from Joshua, both men drifted off into sleep with pleasant thoughts and dreams of eachother.


	3. Love from leather pants (Vernon X Mingyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since he opened his body to someone, sticking to just dancing and minimal touches with his clients, but he felt something with Mingyu that was more than lust. He wanted to give himself to the taller.
> 
> or; Mingyu gets dragged by his friends to a strip club and finds himself falling in love with the shirtless, leather pants wearing man known as Vernon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @wolfielin72   
> Thank you so much for requesting and im sorry it took a little longer for me to get it to you  
> Thank you so much for your support!!
> 
> Word Count: 2.5K

Mingyu thought he was a simple man. Simple needs, simple pleasures, simple everything. So, when his birthday rolled around and his friends told him that they had a surprise for him, he was a bit worried. It’s not that he didn’t like surprises, he did. But when 11 men all have the same shit eating grin on their faces, you tend to worry.  
This led to Mingyu having his head shoved in a sack and being borderline kidnapped by the assholes he called best friends, and forced into Jun’s van. After a while of driving, Mingyu felt the van stop and the excited chatter of his friends pick up. Someone helped him out of the car and took the sack off and Mingyu couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips.

“A strip club? Seriously? Bonus points for originality.” He sighed, already dreading heading inside. Strip clubs weren’t simple. They were scary things to Mingyu.  
His friend Jun smiled and clapped him on the back, “Oh, come on! One night and you’ll most likely never see these people again.” He tried to bargain.  
Mingyu knew his friends, especially Jun, Seungcheol and Jeonghan. The three of them were regulars to the club, constantly talking about the same two people they visit. Jun talked about a soft-spoken Chinese boy named Minghao who adorned a black mullet and always had on expertly done eye makeup. Jeonghan and Seungcheol always visited the same dancer, a Korean-American boy named Joshua, who was always on display in clothes that were some shade of pink, and had “The cutest giggle” as Cheol told him.

That being said, he was mentally preparing himself as he was dragged inside by Jeonghan. When they stepped inside, Mingyu was honestly shocked. He has never been to a strip club before so he assumed what the media showed was correct, but boy was he wrong. The interior of the building was a pleasant mix of blues and purples of many shades. There were the main stages with two poles each, one in the middle of the main room, and the other two near the two sides of the place. There were curtained rooms in the front of the building, but there were rooms in the back if someone preferred more privacy. Security was no joke either, a plethora of bodyguards positioned throughout the building to keep the dancers as well as the guests safe. To say Mingyu was impressed would be an understatement.

As he brought his attention back to his friends, he noticed a light-brown haired boy saunter his way up to Seungcheol and Jeonghan, eagerly taking in their kisses and whispers and Mingyu deducted that this was Joshua. Mingyu was in awe. The man looked like he came straight from a playboy magazine. Dressed in a pink lingerie set and pink heels with a soft pink boa wrapped around his arms, there was not a single flaw to be found on his body. For Jeonghan and Cheol, he fit their standards and preferences perfectly. Mingyu was brought out of his staring once he saw Jun wander off, being lead by someone Mingyu assumed to be Minghao due to the mullet and perfect make up. Mingyu didn’t get a good look at his face but he assumed that he was just as beautiful as Joshua. When they were out of view is when Seungcheol spoke up, Joshua already situated on his lap as Jeonghan ran his fingers over his thighs.

“Well, Gyu, you just gonna stand there or are you gonna go find someone to waste the night on?” He asked him, arching one of his eyebrows.   
Mingyu looked like a fish, his mouth opening and closing. He was honestly at a loss; he didn’t know what to do or where to go and it must’ve shown because soon he heard a soft giggle coming from Joshua’s direction. The boy stood up, much to Cheol and Jeonghan’s dismay, and walked over to the lost Mingyu. 

“I’m assuming you’ve never done something like this before?” Joshua asked, having his thoughts confirmed by Mingyu’s silent nod. Joshua smiled as he spoke, “If you want I can go get Vernon. He’s great with newcomers and he’ll have no problem breaking you into things.” He told the tall man. Mingyu was shocked at how easily those words left Joshua’s lips. He took a while to think before slowly nodding his head, “If it’s not too much of a trouble.” He told him, breath finally leaving his lungs as Joshua nodded and walked off towards the back rooms.

After a little while of Mingyu threatening to punch Jeonghan for teasing him about his flustered state, Joshua came back and Mingyu swore he felt his heart stop. The boy that walked with Joshua put Joshua’s looks to shame in Mingyu’s eyes. He was relatively tall, and wore a pair of perfectly fitting black leather pants, he had on black heels, balancing out the blend of masculinity and femininity, and his chest was bare which allowed Mingyu to gawk at the boy’s figure. He was built but also dainty and it was then that Mingyu determined he had an ideal type and this Vernon was it.

“Nonnie, this is Mingyu, Cheol and Hannie’s friend. He’s never been to a club before so I recommended you.” He told him, no one noticing the way Mingyu’s eyes lit up at the gorgeous smile Vernon gave him as he took Mingyu’s hand. 

“Don’t worry, Mingyu, you’re in good hands with him.” Joshua said as he took Coups and Jeonghan’s hands, leading them to the private rooms in the back.   
After they left, Mingyu turned to Vernon, realizing just how nervous he was. His hands were sweating, and he couldn’t say a simple sentence to the boy because he kept stuttering. Vernon seemed to notice and with a small tug he nodded his heads toward the back rooms, “Would you like to get to a more private setting?” Vernon asked him.  
He wouldn’t admit it, but Vernon was just as nervous as Mingyu was. Joshua failed to mention how handsome the man was when he came and got him, but, fortunately, Vernon’s profession taught him how to hide emotions extremely well, so he was able to hide the blush threatening to creep onto his cheeks when Mingyu said yes and subtly squeezed his hands.

They walked to the back, keeping their hands intertwined. Mingyu noticed that each of the rooms in the back had a decorated door with a dancers name on it. He chuckled quietly as he noticed the difference between Vernon’s door and Joshua’s door. Vernon’s was a pretty shade of navy, his name written on the door in gold lettering with a splatter of white to look like stars. Joshua’s looked like bubblegum pop on crack. The door itself was painted pink with adorable stickers littered on the door and his name was in a pretty cursive font colored white. He could see how that fit Joshua’s persona from what he gathered from meeting him. 

Vernon unlocked his private room, opening the door for both of them. Mingyu sat on the small couch, wiping his hands on his jeans as he tried to get rid of his nerves. Vernon walked over grabbing two small glasses, holding up a bottle of whiskey, “Drink to settle those nerves?” He asked, chuckling softly as Mingyu slowly started to relax, nodding his head. Vernon sat next to him, pouring both of their drinks. Mingyu thanked him as he took his drink, instantly throwing it back down his throat. Vernon let out a giggle, “Pace yourself, baby. I need you coherent for tonight.” He smirked, refilling Mingyu’s drink.

Mingyu chuckled, blushing softly. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m a little nervous.” He said, sighing deeply as he slowly stated to relax around Vernon’s presence.   
Vernon gave a small smile, sipping on his whiskey as he shamelessly let his eyes wander Mingyu’s figure. He has had his fair share of clients, but he’s never had one ever make him want them. It was purely a job for Vernon, but he decided he would let this gorgeous man do whatever he wished with him. 

Vernon and Mingyu sat talking and drinking for quite a while, none of them realizing how they kept shuffling closer and closer to each other. Mingyu finally noticed their positions when Vernon had his legs in Mingyu’s lap, Mingyu having his hand on Vernon’s thigh. His nervousness had completely gone away, and his newfound confidence gave him the ability to slowly trail his hand up Vernon’s thigh. 

Vernon wasn’t stupid. Neither of them were drunk, considering their talking took up most of their time, so Vernon knew Mingyu was completely aware of where he was guiding his hand. Vernon smiled and placed his own hand over Mingyu’s hand, moving it to rest over his own slowly hardening member.  
“If you’re going to be confident then don’t tease me.” Vernon said. Mingyu chuckled and leaned in, lips locking with Vernon’s. Both of them discarded their glasses, letting them slip to the carpeted floor as Mingyu gently moved Vernon onto his back. Vernon let out the most pleasant moans Mingyu has ever heard and it fueled him to move a bit quicker. He reached down, unbuttoning Vernon’s leather pants as they continued kissing, Vernon sucking on Mingyu’s tongue as he raised his hips, letting him pull them down his legs. Mingyu groaned as he took notice of Vernon’s member, the younger having forgone underwear. 

“Fuck, look at you…I can’t wait to be inside you, baby.” Mingyu whispered against Vernon’s lips, pulling away to tug his shirt off of his body. His hands were in the middle of undoing his belt when he noticed Vernon move his position, laying on his back as he spread his legs, exposing the beautiful sight of his hole.  
Mingyu took that as his cue to hurry, quickly stripping himself of his pants and boxers. Vernon bit his lip as he saw how big Mingyu was, which seemed fitting considering how big he was in general. Vernon reached behind him, fishing a condom and a small bottle of lube from a little bowl on the table, handing them both to Mingyu. Mingyu raised his eyebrow at the objects, choosing not to ask questions until they were done. He discarded the condom for now, opting to prep the younger before he put it on. He gathered a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, slowly rubbing them against Vernon’s hole until he had enough of teasing him and slipped his long middle finger into him. Vernon moaned a little bit, squirming slightly at the foreign stretch. It has been a while since he opened his body to someone, sticking to just dancing and minimal touches with his clients, but he felt something with Mingyu that was more than lust. He wanted to give himself to the taller.

Mingyu took notice of Vernon’s slight discomfort, waiting until he told him to continue. After he received a nod, Mingyu started to move his finger, stretching his walls enough to allow Mingyu to slip his index finger into him. He repeated this process for a while until he had four of his fingers thrusting against Vernon’s prostate, relishing in the loud moans he let escape from his pleasure. Vernon let out a whine, bringing his hand down to push at the hand that was thrusting inside him, feeling his stomach tighten with the need to release.

“Not yet Minnie…don’t wanna cum yet…wanna cum with you inside me.” Vernon moaned out as his chest heaved.  
Mingyu bit his lip at Vernon’s words, pulling his fingers from his hole. He opened the condom, slipping it onto his cock before aligning with Vernon’s hole. He leaned down, pressing an emotion-filled kiss to Vernon’s lips, “Tell me if it hurts, okay? I’ll stop immediately, baby.” He said gently, slowly pushing into him once Vernon nodded his head. Both of them let out simultaneous moans, Vernon at the pleasant stretch and Mingyu at the warmth and tightness of his hole. Vernon wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck, pulling him as close as he could and kissed his neck.

“Move, Minnie…please.” He whispered, letting his eyes close as Mingyu started to pick up his pace. It was funny to them. They’re in place known for dirtiness and kinks, yet here they are, in a dimly lit room, on a soft, navy couch, making love as they paid attention to their moans rather than the club music outside the room.   
Mingyu moaned deeply as he thrusted a bit harder, one hand by Vernon’s head, propping himself up as he thrusted and one hand gripping at the leg that was wrapped around his waist. “Fuck, baby…you feel so good wrapped around my cock.” He groaned out, noticing the way Vernon’s nails dug into his back at the sound of the nickname. Mingyu chuckled as he moved his head into the crook of Vernon’s neck, sucking and biting marks into his skin. 

Vernon felt himself grow closer to his release, pulling Mingyu’s hips closer as he rocked his hips against his thrusts. He reached down, wrapping a hand around his own member, quickly stroking himself as he chased his release. Mingyu let out quiet moans, the sight of Vernon touching himself pushing him closer to the edge. Vernon noticed the small stutter in Mingyu’s pace and pulled his ear close to his lips.

“Cum.” He whispered softly into Mingyu’s ear, gasping softly as he felt Mingyu release into the condom which spurred Vernon over the edge. He moaned loudly as he came into his hand, panting softly as they both took in each other’s post-sex state. Mingyu smiled softly, leaning in to peck his lips as he carefully pulled out of Vernon. Vernon laid there panting, watching as Mingyu disposed of the condom and fished a packet of wipes from the small table that held their forgotten whiskey. He silently cleaned both of them up, trying to keep his blush down at the knowledge of Vernon’s eyes still on him.

He helped Vernon get his clothes on, trying to take as much time as he could. He didn’t want to leave yet. He wanted to be with Vernon for even longer but he knew that his friends were almost finished if not done already. Vernon kept his eyes on Mingyu for the longest time, arms wrapping around his large form. Mingyu chuckled softly, hugging him close.

“Come home with me…” He offered, deciding that Vernon was worth taking the risk. Vernon smiled, nodding his head as he looked up, “I was hoping you’d ask.”

They gathered his things from his private room before leaving towards the entrance of the club. Once outside, Mingyu took notice of his friends by Jun’s car, Minghao and Joshua standing with them. Joshua smirked as he noticed their intertwined hands and relaxed smiles on their faces and turned to his partners.

“See? I told you he was in good hands.”


End file.
